


The Melancholy of Team Rocket

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they drown their sorrows, Team Rocket contemplates their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melancholy of Team Rocket

The Melancholy of Team Rocket

\---

The first of a series of ficlets I wrote doing the "iPod Challenge" (Write ten drabbles while listening to the first ten songs the iPod shuffles through. Though, I broke the rules a bit in not sticking to drabbles. It's way too restrictive.)

This was written to "Rocket Gang yo Eien ni". Contains slight Rocketshipping hints.

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

\---

Yet another failed attempt to steal Pikachu had resulted in Jessie, James and Meowth slinking away to lick their wounds. Once they had recovered from the various bruises and near broken bones, they had decided to drown their sorrows in drink. It was just one of those nights when they were low in spirit and also low on food. With the lack of food, they were quickly under the influence as they went through drink after drink. Now they lay sprawled out over a blanket, surrounded by empty cans and bottles.

"I wonder what we would do," Meowth spoke in a slurred voice. The stars seemed to blur together as he gazed up at them. "If we ever did catch that Pikachu and hand it over to the boss. Ever think what we would be doing after that?"

"It's hard to imagine what life would be like if we didn't have to chase the twerps anymore," Jessie murmured, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. They had been chasing the twerps for such a long time now and she barely remembered what life was like before they laid eyes on that Pikachu. "It would be wonderful."

"It would be a miracle if we ever did catch Pikachu." James sighed. Thanks to the drink, he was feeling somewhat more melancholy than usual and not afraid to voice his views. "We're so bad at Team Rocket stuff. Maybe we should just quit, settle down in a little house... get married..." He didn't seem to quite be aware of what he was saying. "No more pesky twerps..."

"Huh, did you say get married?" Jessie cocked an eye open, looking toward her lavender haired partner in confusion. However, James didn't say anything. Maybe he realised he'd said more than he should have and quickly shut his mouth before he put his foot in it further. "Never mind." She closed her eyes again and exhaled heavily.

"Such wonderful lives we could have," Meowth mumbled, stretching himself out and yawning widely. "If only we weren't so darned masochistic."

The trio fell asleep, thoughts of a peaceful life going through their mind. In the morning, they had completely forgotten what they talked about the night before and only cared about the fact they suffered from awful hangovers.


End file.
